Dog with a blog and a girl with a bully
by arianator3942
Summary: My first dog with a blog fanfic. Chloe run's into the dark side of social media ( I know she was 9 at the youngest at the show but I wanted to make her 7, don't ask why) so like I said first one for this show, one shot.


Chloe was jubiliant to have her own bunny bop page and G phone. She was actually 7 and in the second grade, but her dad decided he may have over reacted with the age limit. So he changed it to she was only allowed to make certain posts. In other words, he put her stuff on parent block to protect her, or try to anyway. She was no longer the only kid in her school without one. Despite her brand new technology, she still kept her peculiar but extremely delightful imagination. She still loved to play things like castle with Stan, dress up with Avery, and be tickled by tickle monster Tyler. Yet soon, the little girl would discover the villanious side of social media.

During recess she heard her phone go "Bunny bop". Since she had received many positive comments she rushed over in excitement. Only this time, this post had a link that said "this video says what Chloe James is like." So she clicked the link and the most insulting video came up. This girl with her face blurred and voice disguised said "she is an outlandish red headed freak!" Chloe looked up the word outlandish to find the definition. She was calling her weird. Chloe let out a single tear but quickly wiped it when she saw another kid. She asked herself, "Am I really weird?"

All day that video played over and over again in her head. She didn't want to get her parents or siblings involved because they were so busy that she didn't want to tell anyone, not even Stan because she also felt she was big and needed to just suck it up or handle it on her own. She didn't want to bring that pressure upon her dog and best friends. So she refused to friend any family members on bunny bop. She never hit deny, but she just evaded them.

Avery and Tyler were already getting very suspicious because when she first got her account she was saying how keen she was to get them as friends on bunny bop, but now it's like she didn't notice any of their requests. One time Avery saw her crying and asked what was wrong, but Chloe lied and said her dragon flames died. Avery played along and embraced her, but was not oblivious that something bigger and worse was happening and that was just a cover up. She was steadfast to track the problem down.

Things didn't get better for Chloe on bunny bop. In fact after 2 months of more insults, the girl made a page called " Hates for Chloe" The page had 45 followers all saying horrendous l things like "I hate her voice" and "what a freak". However, despite her trying to hide, eventually Stan went upstairs to check her out. Stan peeked his head through the door of her room and saw her crying. He was about to say something, but before he could he heard "bunny bop" and saw Chloe look at her phone and then throw it across the room. Then she started sobbing and ran into her bathroom. At that moment, he knew it had to do with that new gadget. Since he didn't have hands to scroll her phone he got it in his mouth and brought it to Avery.

Stan dropped the phone on Avery's lap and when she saw Chloe's bunny bop page she was struck with sadness for her sister, and anger to whoever was doing this to her. Tyler was worried too so she called him in and showed him what was wrong. When they were looking at more of the mean posts, they witnessed another video from that disguised girl calling Chloe a " hideous troll". She and Tyler had witnessed enough. It was time to help their baby sister.

They could hear her strident sobs from outside her room. Tyler opened the door and Chloe was under her pink blanket crying. Avery uncovered her and touched gentley her shoulder with her soft hand. When Chloe realized the jig was up, she tried to run out the door but Tyler caught her and carried her back to her bed. Tyler and Avery gave her a big tepid hug. They never fully let go. Both of her siblings kept one arm or at least a hand on her. Avery asked her, "Chloe, why didn't you tell us?" Chloe sniffled and explained how she didn't want to drag them into it, telling them it was her battle, not theirs. They had better stuff to do. Tyler turned her face and made her eyes point to his. "Chloe no matter what, you can always come to us." Avery nodded and continued with "yes we are thankful Stan found this" When Stan walked in and jumped on the bed he licked her and she hugged him, kissed him, then thanked him. He suggested she bark at her, or if necessary bite the girl to make her stop. He did that to stop a bully of his own. He didn't realize that's not how humans should solve it. Just as Chloe's tears had ceased, more mean post came up, making her weep again. They brought her into another hug with her in the center. This time, Tyler decided to give an extra boost by becoming a tickle monster and started tickling Chloe on her stomach. She started to laugh and giggle hard so Avery joined in to help cheer her up. It actually worked a bit. All the laughing made her mind relax from the sorrow.

Now they had to find out who this girl is and bust her for her cyberbullying. They knew it couldn't be a classmate of Chloe because she had a fully developed female top with breasts included. Stan wanted to help too. Since he was married to Princess and she happened to be home alone, he decided to go see her and see if by slight chance she may have a clue who Chloe's bully was.

Avery went with Stan so people wouldn't think he was lost. Avery was relived to find Heather wasn't home because despite the fact she liked princess, Heather was just awful to her. Princess was in the yard and saw Stan and started jumping in excitement. To avoid being caught talking, he spoke to her in dog tounge. At first it was just casual such as princess asking "how are Freddy and Gracie?" and Stan would answer with "they are doing great and tell her how they have developed" After that talked he finally told her about Chloe and asked her if she had an idea of who it could be. Avery showed her the videos and Princess lowered her head in sadness. She knew exactly who it was. It was her owner, heather. She didn't know she was doing that till this moment, but she recognized her voice disguise and her top. She also couldn't think of why she was doing this but agreed she needed to be stopped, despite the fact she was her owner.

Avery and Stan went back and told Tyler what they found out from princess. Chloe was getting more hate from Heather and now they went to threats like "If you don't stop being a little weirdo I'm going to cut your toes off" or "you better shape up or you'll be sorry. Princess asked Stan to have Avery and Tyler to talk to Heather personally before calling the cops on her, just in case she apologizes, or she was wrong. So a few hours later they both went back to Heather's house. When she came out and saw them she said "gross". Avery got riled up and asked her "Who do you think you are! Picking on our little sister! She hasn't done anything to you!" Heather retorted with "actually that freak ruined my interview in the park!" Tyler asked exactly how it happened and she said she was talking and Chloe ran across saying "Come Back Bucky" Bucky was Chloe's imaginary friend who was a squirrel." Heather was angry that Chloe ruined her interview and even after telling her to stop and leave Chloe alone, she refused. In fact, she retaliated by posting another bad post about their sister. Avery decided it was time to take the next step in stopping her.

It was finally time to get some help from the Bunny Bop support. So Tyler and Avery got on the phone and told customer support what was happening. They got right on it and kicked Heather out of bunny bop and told her if any posts of insults are made by her anywhere, authorities would be called. Tyler and Avery told Chloe that she was no longer going to be picked on, not just because they stopped heather, but they would always be there to help her.


End file.
